Magical Kamen Rider Ranma Omakes
by Kamen Rider Wizard
Summary: These are omake chapters for Magical Kamen Rider Ranma


Magical Kamen Rider Ranma

""=Talking

**=Thinking

Yo everyone Den-O here...so Since Seig still has my Chapter 7 I am going to do this instead

"So whats going to happen?"asks Ranma

That is a secrect

"Oh Joy." Deadpans Ranma

Oh yeah (Hands out scripts for this chapter) Now don't forget your lines heheheheh ok readers this omake is going to be good I hope.

"WAIT WHAT IS THIS CRAP?!?!" Yells Vita as she draws Graf Eisen.

Den-O takes out a glowing crystal and says "a little help please." Moments later he is teleported onto a crystalline spaceship that flies away while giggling.

This has no bearing on the actual story this is made just because I can

Diclaimer-Don't own anything

Omake Chapter- Shooting Stars and Wild Horses part 1

(We see Ranma, Nanoha, Fate, Vita, and Vivio out enjoying a nice picnic)

"Such a nice day today don't you think Ranma?"asks Nanoha

"Hmm oh yeah it is a nice day." answers Ranma

"Sometimes it's nice to just get out and have a nice peaceful day."says Fate

"Yeah."agrees Vita

"Nanoha-Mama, Fate-Mama when is Ranma-san going to be my Ranma-Papa?" asks Vivio holding Kivat

"........" goes Nanoha, Fate, and Ranma

"Umm well..." Begins Nanoha but is cut off by Hayate showing up

"Ahh here you all are I need Nanoha, Fate, Vita, and you Ranma, I have an important job for you four." says Hayate

"Right, run along and play with with Caro and Erio Vivio, Mama has work to do." says Nanoha

"Ok but you have to answer my question when you are done." says Vivio letting Kivat go and leaving

"So Hayate whats the job?"asks Vita

"Well we have learned that on an earth that someone might have created very powerful magical devices like Nanoha's and Fate's." answers Hayate

"So what do you want us to do?" asks Ranma

"I need you four to go and observe this person and gather info on them." asnwers Hayate

"Ok but what are we going to use to get there?" asks Fate

"We can use Castle Doran." answers Ranma

"Castle Doran???" says Fate, Nanoha, Vita, and Hayate confused

"Yeah he's a dragon thats also a castle." answers Ranma a little nervous

"Well I guess you can use him then." says Hayate

"Do you think you can bring him here now Ranma?" asks Nanoha

"Sure just let me change into Kiva." answers Ranma as he changes into Kiva and pulls out a red Fueslte with a dragon like head on it and puts it into Kivats mouth

"CASTLE DORAN!!" shouts Kivat as Castle Doran drops his disguse as part of a building and flys toward them and then lands infront of them

"Wow this is amazing Ranma!" exclaims Nanoha

"This is very different." says Fate intrigued by Castle Doran

"It's ok." says Vita a little awestruck by Castle Doran

"Ok here is were you are going." says Hayate as she hands them insrtuctions

"Right lets go." says Kiva as he has Castle Doran let them in and they take off for earth

We now go to said earth were we see a few people in a lab these people are Kari,Akiri, Ranma Himura, Inhoshi, Ku Fei, and Kaede watching Kari do her thing with the spheres when Akiri's sensors go off.

"Whats going on?" asks Ranma Himura

"There is a large object appraoching Kari-mama." says Akiri

"Really how large is it." asks Kari

"Its about the size of a cabbit spaceship Kari-mama." answers Akiri

"Really that's interesting." Says a grinning Kari

"Also it seems to be of some type of Dragoinc nature." says Akiri

"Really now?" asks a widely grinning Kari

"Hai Kari-Mama and it seems to have stopped outside of the schools barrier too." says Akiri

"Well what are we waiting for lets go greet them." says Kari smiling just a little to happy as they head off to meet the object that is outside of the schools barrier

"Looks like its just sitting there." says Ranma Himura Looking at Castle Doran

"The question is what is it?" asks Kaede

"Well it looks to be like dragon with a castle grafted onto it." answers Kari smiling

"It's doing something." says Akiri as Castle Doran opens its mouth and a fireball comes out and lands on the ground revealing Ranma Saotome and Kivat, Nanoha, Fate, and Vita

"Interesting another Ranma that is older then ours."says a smiling Kari.

"Hmmm" goes Ranma Saotome looking over at Kari and her group

"He's looking at us." says Ranma Himura

"What do you suppose he wants?"asks Kaede as Ranma Saotome, Nanoha, Fate, and Vita walk over to them

"Hello I am Nanoha Takamachi." Nanoha says as an introduction.

"Hi I am Vita." says Vita

"Hello My names is Fate T. Harlaown." says Fate

"Hey names Ranma Saotome but I am guessing you figured that out already." says Ranma Saotome

"And I am Kivat the Third a pleasure to meet you all." says Kivat

*Whats up with that look in that cute-redheaded girls eyes?* Thinks Ranma Saotome looking at Inhoshi standing next to his counterpart.

*Temporally displaced subject identified....counterpart to master....emotion scan operational......counterpart has deep hurt.....choice of action....cuddle!!!*thinks Inhoshi.

"MIYAH!!"yells Inhoshi and does a running tackle glomp onto Ranma Saotome.

"WHHAAA!!" shouts a confused Ranma as hes taken down to the ground.

"Y y y you girl how dare you glomp onto my Ranma." Says an angry Nanoha as she is starting up Raging Heart.

"What are you doing to Ranma you thing." Says an angry Vita as she is pulling out Graf Eisen.

"Let go of him right now." Says Fate getting ready to use Bardiche.

The scene freezes with chains sliding around the corners.

Hey everyone Kivat the Third here. Will two Ranma's be able to survive female rage. Come back next time to find out. WAKE UP Unleash the chains of fate.

Beta read and characters used with approval from Teturo. 


End file.
